


best friend's brother

by hufflepuffholland



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Actor Tom Holland, Celebrities, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Romantic Friendship, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffholland/pseuds/hufflepuffholland
Summary: y/n is recently having to move on her own, and holy shit does she feel as lost as ever. which is why, she feels like luck is finally on her side when her best friend, harry holland, opens his doors for her - literally. harry, and the rest of his housemates, agree to let y/n stay with them to give her a chance to get on her feet. she think’s life’s gonna be easy, until she realizes one of her housemates is harry’s handsome older brother, tom. and what’s even worse? her room’s right next to his. did she mention he’s handsome?
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor) & Peter Parker, Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker, Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 5





	best friend's brother

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i'm new to ao3. i write on tumblr but thought i'd give this a shot... let me know what you think? also, i tend to not edit.... sorry :(

You didn’t realize having to pack up your life and work your way through it on your own was going to take such an emotional toll on you. But, here you were packing your things out of your ex-boyfriends apartment and thinking about what the fuck you were going to do now. You had a place for a little while, your best friend Harry had offered you a room in the house he shared with his brothers and a couple other friends. You knew Harry because of school, you took a course in photography (before deciding it just wasn’t for you), and you two hit it off. You’d been to his house a couple of times, but you were almost completely sure it was his parents house. You’d met his mother a couple of times, his dad once and his youngest brother Paddy. You hadn’t met Sam in person, but you’d spoken to him a couple of times over facetime, and you two texted each other once a while to check in.

The only one you’d never met was Tom. You think you might’ve seen him once, at a party. He may have even offered you a beer there, but you were already too far gone to remember or even imagine what he looked like up-close… he looked beautiful in pictures. You told Harry that once and he all but barfed. Nevertheless, you can Tom would be getting to know each other quite well over the next few weeks, since it’s sort of his place (well, mostly his place), that you’ll be staying at. You were surprised he said yes without having met you, nonetheless you were surprised the other two guys, Tuwaine and Harrison, said yes, too. They weren’t even related to Harry. You imagined they loved Harry so much, that they believed him when he told them whatever he had told them about you. I’m sure it not being permanent was a selling point, too.

You looked up at the door when you saw someone standing there – your ex-boyfriend, Nicky. Well, Nicholas, now. “You need help?” He asked, his voice meek and low. You rolled your eyes, wanting to tell him to fuck off. You wanted to say you wouldn’t need help packing if he’d just kept his dick to himself and you alone.

“No, I’m almost done,” you said back, your voice coming out much stronger than this. You wanted to scream, sure. You wanted to cry, absolutely. But, over your dead body would you do either of those in front of him, and give him the satisfaction.

“Well, here,” he said, extending his arm out with someone wrapped in newspaper, “you forgot these in the hallway.” He said, giving you a half-smile. You ignored him, barely even glancing at his face before grabbing what he was handing you. You felt the edges, furrowing your eyebrows. You ripped the newspaper off, revealing the collage he had made you for Valentine’s day the year before. “You really liked that gift,” he said, after a beat of silence of you just staring at the heart-shaped frame, dumbfounded.

“Are you joking?” You asked, exhaling through your nose. You finally looked at him, laughing gently. “Why the fuck would I want this, Nicholas?” You asked, throwing your head back as your laughter grew louder. You zipped your third suitcase up and stood up from where you sat on the floor of your once shared bedroom. You walked over to his apartment balcony, looking down to make sure no one was there before dropping the framed pictures down five stories. Nicholas rushed by you, both of you watching as it fell and then watching the picture frame shatter on the ground, glass and black pieces in bushes and on the sidewalk by the entrance.

“Are you fucking crazy?” He asked, turning around to look at you. “You could’ve hurt someone!”

“Fuck you!” You yelled, laughing without humor as you shoved past him with your shoulder, walking into the room again to gather your things. “Now you care about other people’s feelings, other’s that aren’t your own?” You asked, your temper getting the best of you as you slid each suitcase to the front door, smiling at Jason, the guy who worked in the lobby that you’d befriended when you moved in, he offered to help take your bags to the car. “Could you just take this down? I’ve got the overnight and the last suitcase,” you said softly, lowering the bars on the suitcase so he could carry it toward the elevator.

“You sure you’re okay alone?” He asked, glancing at Nicholas leaning against the doorframe.

“Please, you should be asking him that,” you joked, giving him a final nod. You turned back around, ignoring Nicholas as you walked past him.

“Seriously? You’re acting like a child,” Nicholas said, grabbing your arm. You yanked back immediately, shoving his chest back.

“Don’t touch me, and get away from me,” you yelled, shaking your head at him. “I’m a child? You moved on to someone else the way a child loses attention over a toy and moves onto a next one. That’s what we, women, are to you. Toys. Leave me alone, Nick, I mean it,” you said, slinging your bag over your shoulder and chest before grabbing your last suitcase and pushing past him one more time.

“Three years, and that’s how you want to leave us? Really?” He said, his voice breaking at the end. You opened the door, turning around to face him as you sighed out, your shoulders slumping. You suddenly felt very tired.

“Three years, and you were fucking our neighbor for half of that. Is that how you pictured us ending? Really?” You asked him, turning your back on him and slamming his door and walking toward the elevator. Your throat hurt and so did your head, and you felt like you’d been awake for three days. But, you never felt so alive. You pulled out your phone form your back pocket, reading the Text you just got from Harry.

hairy beary: can’t wait for you to get home!!! :)

You smiled to yourself, sending him a quick me either!!!! :) before locking your phone and leaning against the back of the elevator. This was going to be good. This change was going to be good.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

After a quick stop at McDonald’s to pick up lunch for everyone (after you begged Harry to text you their order), you were finally at Harry’s place within an hour and a half. You texted Harry and Sam, knowing he was over, and asked them if one of them could help with your bags and the food. By the time you stepped out of your car, Sam and another boy were jogging up to you.

“Hey there, stranger,” Sam said, a big smile on his face as he hugged you. “It’s nice to see you outside of that little screen!” He exclaimed, rocking both of you back and forth in the hug. You laughed, ruffling his hair when you both pulled away.

“You’re taller than I thought you’d be!” You joked, causing him to straighten his back and smile even wider. You laughed, switching your gaze over to a boy with green eyes. “You must be Harrison,” you said, smiling as you went in for another boy-hug.

“Yup, you must be the poor girl moving in with a bunch of wild divs,” he said. “It’s not too late to run,” he whispered in your ear, both of you laughing. “Harry’s told us lot all about you, he also included the distances we must keep.” He pulled away from you quickly, putting an arm out, the tips of his fingers barely brushing your shoulder. You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion, giving him a funny smile. “I think that’s the distance I’m allowed,” he joked.

“Ha-ha,” you said, pushing his arm away.

“You take the food in,” Sam suggested, giving you a smile, “we got your bags. Harry’s been dying to see you,” he continued. “He’s upstairs on the left if you wanna surprise him,” Sam winked, handing you the two bags of food and the drinks.

“Are you sure?” You wanted to contest when the boys nodded, but your want to see Harry and meet your other two housemates won. “You guys are the best!” You cheered, giving them a smile and heading over to the house, walking into the open doors. “Hello?” You called out, hoping you’d meet the other two downstairs. You frowned but shrugged, figuring they’d either be outside or in Harry’s room. You excited poked your head through different doors on the lower floor, placing the food on top of the open kitchen island once you happened into the right door and heading straight for the stairs.

Once you were there, there were four different doors. Two on the left, two on the right. Sam said Harry’s was the door on the left, he must’ve meant the first door left? You assumed the other room next to it was the guest room and the other two on the right were most likely a guest bathroom and one of the other boys’ rooms. You excitedly walked over to the first door on the left, knocking obnoxiously so he’d be able to hear it over the music playing inside. You looked behind you, hoping you weren’t too loud that you’d annoyed the other boy living on the top floor with your loud knocks. You heard the door behind you open, prompting you to quickly turn and jump into a pair of arms.

“Woah—” They said, their arms circling around you and stepping backward from the impact.

“I’m here! I’m here, I’m here! I missed you,” you said, tightening your arms around Harry’s neck and burying your face between his neck and shoulder blade.

“I missed you, too…. stranger.”

You laughed, pulling away, but immediately stopping and gasping, shoving the unfamiliar face away and holding a hand over your heart. “Oh, my god,” you mumbled, your hands covering your face in embarrassment. “Oh, my god,” you repeated, shaking your head. “I’m so sorry!” You exclaimed, walking backwards back into the hall. The boy laughed lightly, holding his arms out to you and shaking his head.

“It’s fine, you’re okay,” he said, stopping at the frame of his door and lifting an arm to hold him up. He looked you up and down, a small, surprised smile on his lips. “Not the worst way to be greeted by our new roommate,” he joked, his eyes meeting yours again. Before you could embarrass yourself further, the door across from both of you opened, revealing Harry.

“So, this is all the commotion,” he joked, looking between you and the boy you’d just basically assaulted. Tom had a small smile on his face and you were beet red. “Did I miss something?” He asked, his eyes landing on you. You didn’t say anything, just uncovered your face and immediately repeated what you just did—throwing your arms around him and hiding your face—not daring look back up. “I see you’ve met Tom,” he mumbled in your ear, giving you a squeeze.

“That’s your brother?” You mumble back, pulling him closer when he moved to pull away. You were still too embarrassed.

“Isn’t she a hoot?” Harry asked Tom, rubbing your back up and down. “While this is endearing, love,” Harry said, forcing you off of him gently, “I am starved. And, you brought food. Let’s go, and then we’ll get you unpacked,” he suggested, glancing at between you and Tom again, shaking his head lightly with a laugh as he made his way down the stairs. You went to quickly follow Harry but were stopped by a hand on your shoulder. You turned around, looking at Tom.

“I’m Tom,” he said, his smile hadn’t faltered this entire time. He held a hand out, looking at you with a look of innocence. God, Harry’s family was incredibly good looking.

“Right,” you mumbled, smiling at him. “I’m y/n,” you said, shaking his hand. Tom still held your hand when you finished, smiling at you fondly.

“Welcome home, I suppose,” he said, giving your hand a squeeze. “Excited to meet Harry’s famous friend,” he joked, letting your hand drop and walking past you like he hadn’t just made your heart stop the entire time he spoke to you. He cleared his throat, gaining your attention and signaled for you to follow him downstairs. “You brought food?” He asked, slowly going the stairs, waiting for you to join him. You followed him, only able to make out the sound of voices talking around you, as you stood at the bottom of the stairs.

What the fuck just happened?


End file.
